create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RebelRenee36/Nuts and Bolts (Fanfic by RebelRenee36)
So since it's been forever since I made a fanfic and I'm not caught up to my own timeline, I'm starting this one. I may create a cover for the story eventually. Part 1 “What happened this time?” I tapped my foot slightly as I awaited an answer. “I BEG you, SAVE me!” Her paws grasped my arms firmly, her eyes portraying a look of utter fear. I placed my hands onto hers, removing them gently as I held onto them. “June, what happened?” I said more sternly. June pulled her hands back and quickly cowered behind my shadow at the crashing sound alerting just outside of my door. A mask of red emerged through, his blood of the same color boiling from rage and frustration. “Where is the little brat!” Raph huffed through clenched teeth, his veins practically popping out from his skull. His fists tightened as June tensed up behind me. What was surprising the most to me was the fact he couldn’t tell June was hiding behind me, especially with my height and all. “Could you at least tell me what she did first?” I questioned him, watching him almost combust from anger. I felt June’s hair brush against my leg, letting me know she was lowering herself to the floor. “What she DID?! Oh I’ll show you!” Raph exasperated as he quickly spun to direct my gaze to the bright palette of pink washed amongst the surface his shell. Laughter from this sight almost brought my eyes to tears. Raph’s anger immediately rose as he saw me fall back onto my bed, only for myself to realize that June successfully crawled beneath my bed. “HEY! Stop laughing! I’ll pound yer face in!” “It’s not everyday you see Raph with a PINK shell!” I quickly brought out my phone to snap a picture of the glorious moment. Raph started to take a step towards me when an explosion with Mikey’s name written all over it ruptured against the back of Raph’s head. Raph’s brink of sanity was snapped like a bundle of twigs as his head spun like lightning to the source of the dreadful mistake. The color on Mikey’s face drained like the water that dripped from Raph’s shell, the outermost layer of paint splattering onto the cement floor along with the rubbish remains of wet rubber. It was almost like watching a serpent hunting it’s naive prey. Mikey’s childish screams filled the halls as a deadly game of tag sprung up. My room finally free of noise, I motioned June back from underneath my bed. She quickly sprung out and hopped onto my bed beside me. “That was amazing June,” I said, high fiving her. She shot a cheerful grin as we did so. “Nothing Raph looks better in other than pink.” She gently kicked her feet back and forth as we sat in silence for a couple seconds. June suddenly broke the silence. “Soooooo Ginger, how are you and Donnie doing?” “Pfffft nothing’s changed really. Nothing’s official either,” I replied. Images of the purple-masked turtle clouded my mind, his dorkiness displayed above all. “That’s lameeee,” June said as she fell back upon my bed sheets. Sudden shouting erupted from across the lair. The sound of Raymond’s voice echoed but all I could hear was distant murmurs. Both me and June jumped up from our spots and darted to the source of the calls, also known as Donnie’s lab. “What now Geekbrain?” June asked teasingly. All the turtle brothers quickly filed in, questioning Raymond’s panic. “Alright so we got a message from the Kraang communication orb,” blurted Raymond, breathing heavily afterwards. “And?” Donnie asked, tapping his foot slightly “And there’s been an outbreak of hundreds of mutant squirrels!” “SQUIRRELS!” Mikey screams before running around the lab in circles, panicking. “Hey! Don’t run around! You’re gonna knock something over!” Donnie yelled at Mikey, only to be ignored. “Hundreds of squirrels?!” I asked. “This doesn’t sound good though,” said Leo. Raph suddenly lunged forward as Mikey ran into the back of his shell.”Mikey, we don’t have time to panic right now!” yelled Leo. “He’ll do more than panicking when I’m done ripping his shell out!” Raph threatened, still angry about earlier. Mikey tensed up and hid behind June as her face turned frightened. Raph cracked his knuckles and slowly stepped towards the two as Leo sighed before turning back to Raymond. “Anything else we should know about Ray?” asked Leo. “Apparently they’re extremely old experiments of the Kraang who escaped into a different dimension for decades and have repopulated into almost their own race. They came back now, stole hundreds of mutagen canisters, weapons, and other items and are now terrorizing the citizens of New York,” interrupted Donnie. “My guess is that they’re trying to take as many humans to try and turn them into their own to grow into a bigger population. I don’t know what else they could be planning.” “I was about to say that,” muttered Raymond. “Sure you were,” said Donnie, rolling his eyes. “So we should go up there and stop them, right?” I asked, looking for a confirmation. Leo opened his mouth to answer but his eyes suddenly widened in fear. TBC Category:Blog posts